Too Long Ago
by Kurisutaru
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi first met at work. However, Mamoru realizes that perhaps, he had met Usagi sometime before
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kurisutaru  
Email: kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
Title: Too Long Ago  
Chapter: 1  
Disclaimer: not standard....ahhhha....just j/k   
standard...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An angel-like woman held her papers close as   
she runs to work. She wore your basic lab coat,   
her hair set in a high ponytail. She bolted   
into work panting and already making apologies.  
  
"Gomen, gomen gomen! My ride came late." She   
smoothly lied, when in truth she was checking   
her child's fever.  
  
Two men stood next to her desk. One was Mr.   
Fujiwara, the CEO in charge, the other was   
strangely familiar. He had his back to the   
woman with black night hair, and stood   
approximately 6 feet. It was too familiar to   
her.  
  
"Ahh, Tsukino-san. I have a new partner for   
you, he came all the way from the states."  
  
The familiar man turned around, and the   
Tsukino's heart stopped. She would have fainted   
too, but after many years of torture, strangely   
she knew it was inevitable. Keeping her calm   
composition she walked over to shake his hand   
accordingly.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino, nice to meet you." Flashing a   
spark of remembrance in the young man's eyes,   
Usagi quickly looked away.  
  
"Likewise, Mamoru Chiba." Quickly smiling in   
return.  
  
Usagi cursed silently, he had the same name.   
And the smile she would never forget. She took   
a breath, and turned back to Mr. Fujiwara.  
  
"Now that you two have met, I assume you will   
get along well, now if you'll excuse me I have   
to get back to work."  
  
The partners bowed alike and muttered, "Good   
Day Fujiwara-sama."  
  
Usagi took another breath and placed her things   
at her desk.  
  
"Chiba-san, we better get to work. I'll show   
you around first."  
And she briskly walked past him, as he followed   
like a dog.  
  
He curiously watched her the whole way. There   
was something about this woman, and he was   
going to find out.  
  
Usagi turned around to the feeling of someone   
watching her. As coldly as possible she   
stuttered, "Chiba-san, now isn't the time to   
daydream. I'll show you the project now."  
  
Usagi led him down a floor, the big elevator   
doors opened to a huge lounge where an   
aerodynamic craft was being put together. She   
began to speak confidently and loudly to   
overlap the sounds of the craft being   
assembled. "This is model T90 this is the   
project I have been working on for the past 2   
years. Its purpose is for the Japanese   
military, as I'm sure you know." She eyed him   
carefully when she said the last sentence,   
looking for the reaction on his face. it was   
hard as stone, there was no reaction. But Usagi   
didn't give up. "Now if you follow me back to   
the office we can begin some real work."  
  
Mamoru looked one last time at the craft and   
followed silently.  
  
Usagi arrived at her desk and started to work   
on the pile of papers loaded on her desk.  
"Chiba-san, if you please look over the plans   
and tell me if there is anything you would like   
to add, after all you are my partner." She   
never looked up once saying that.  
  
For the next 7 hours, they worked without   
talking. At lunch, Mamoru attempted   
conversation.  
  
"Tsukino-san, you seem very familiar, do I know   
you from somewhere?"  
Usagi stiffened at his accusation. She DID know   
him from somewhere. Tear threatened to fall, if   
only she could tell him, but she couldn't.  
  
"No Chiba-san, I don't believe we have met   
before. Now if you would excuse me, I have to   
get back to work." She coldly shunned him, and   
tapped her heals back to her office, leaving a   
sandwich hanging from Mamoru's mouth, with his   
obviously confused eyes.  
  
It was near the end of the day, when Mamoru   
even had a chance to speak to Usagi again.   
Usagi felt bad, for neglecting him like that,   
and knew she couldn't keep acting so cold   
towards him, if he continued to work here.   
While packing her papers, she asked Mamoru, who   
was sitting on the couch, about his ideas.  
"Chiba-san, did you have any suggestions to the   
plans of the prototype?" Usagi winced a little   
at how icy her voice sounded.  
  
He smiled politely, causing Usagi to look away,   
and back to her papers and briefcase. "In fact   
I do. Perhaps we should meet outside of the   
office to further discuss the prototype."  
  
Usagi, would have dead-on exclaimed 'no'. But   
she knew she couldn't run forever, for she   
knew, that this day would come. Weakly smiling,   
she answered, "Certainly Chiba-san, how about   
dinner at my house?"  
  
Tension caught up with the two, they merely   
smiled at each other as Mamoru agreed with the   
plan.  
"How does tomorrow sound Chiba-san?"  
  
Smiling again, he nodded, and quickly perked   
her to call him 'Mamoru' from now on, for   
'Chiba-san' was too formal. They said their   
polite good byes and parted their ways.  
  
When Mamoru was out of sight, Usagi cursed   
silently as she speed walked home. This was   
tougher than she thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mommy!" Exclaimed the bright haired pixy, as   
Usagi opened the door to her well off   
apartment. Usagi smiled, "Bani-ga-ru(Bunny   
Girl)! What are you doing out of bed? Did   
Auntie Minako give you your medicine?"  
The enthusiastic pink haired girl nodded   
quickly as she grabbed her mommy's things into   
the kitchen. Usagi followed quickly, starting   
to work around the kitchen. The little one   
around the age of 4 started to tell her mommy   
about her day with the blue dragon.  
  
"---So mommy, I couldn't sleep, the dragon   
needed my help!"  
Usagi smiled at her daughter, she was going   
through an imaginative stage. Too many things   
about her remained Usagi of Mamoru. Usagi wiped   
her hands with the green towel and set out two   
plates for dinner while calling for her   
daughter to set the table.  
  
They sat down and began eating. After a few   
clangs and bangs of the utensils and dishes   
Usagi decided to ask her daughter if she did   
her homework.  
"Bani-ga-ru did you finish your homework?"  
"Hai okaa-san!" the little one spurred as she   
wolfed down her dinner. Usagi learned over the   
year that wolfing down food didn't help her   
social life very much. But as a child she was   
just the same.  
Usagi smiled at her kawaii daughter, "Good,   
then we can play some games after dinner."  
She beamed the smile that would melt anyone   
into goo, "ARIGATOU MOMMY!!!"  
  
The kawaii sprite, Chibi-usa was told to get   
changed and ready for bed before they played   
games. A few board games later Chibi-usa was   
yawning and nodding off to sleep. Usagi grabbed   
the sleepy one to her room to bed.  
  
Chibi-usa's room was a pale pink, the sky was   
written across her walls, and bunnies were   
showered across her blankets. Usagi remember   
when they decorated this room. He picked all   
the colors, perfect for his little girl. Usagi   
smiled sadly, and placed her worn out daughter   
to bed. She pulled her blankets over Chibi-usa   
and handed her favorite doll over, a ball-like   
black-purple kitty.   
  
Usagi left her daughter's room to clean a   
little. After all, a guest was arriving   
tomorrow. Usagi knew perfectly well, the   
apartment didn't need to be cleaned, however it   
was a plain excuse to take her mind off him. It   
seemed to work well all these years, and she   
wasn't about to let these walls crumble again.  
  
Moving to her room, she looked over a few   
papers and soon fell asleep...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi awoke to a sore back, and cranky eyes,   
she couldn't even put her contacts in this   
morning. She passed by Chibi-usa's room, to   
double check on her, she was sound asleep like   
an angel. Usagi moved closer and knelt down   
brushing gentle aside the hair on Chibi-usa's   
forehead to check for a fever. She was fine.   
Usagi sighed and moved quietly back out of the   
room. Rubbing her eyes, she placed her black   
ugly framed glasses and grabbed a bun and her   
papers. On her way out the door, she checked   
her messages.  
  
  
Minako-chan phoned.  
  
Usagi dialed her number. A few rings passed   
before a deep man's voice picked up. "Moshi   
moshi?" the man said in his British accent. It   
was Minako-chan's Husband, Kelvin. "Ano, can I   
speak to Minako-chan onegai?" Kelvin brightened   
over the line and switched to English, "Usagi   
is that you? She's in the Kitchen it will just   
be a moment."  
Footsteps and children's voices were heard as   
Kelvin brought the phone to Minako-chan.  
"Usagi-chan!" She squealed "I'm very sorry, but   
I can't bring Chibi-usa to school today. I   
phoned the other girls but they are all   
occupied as well. I would have asked Mr.   
Matthews down the hall, but I didn't think you   
want someone you didn't know driving your   
daughter."  
  
Usagi sighed, "It's okay Minako-chan, Thank   
you. I'll bring her myself. Thank you for   
everything ja ne(See ya)!"  
Usagi gently placed the phone on the receiver,   
took a bit out of her bun, and picked up the   
phone again, this time, dialing her office.  
  
"Moshi moshi Tokyo Aerospace Tech. How may I   
help you?" A Friendly voice answered  
"Hello, Rei-chan? It's Usagi."  
"Usagi-chan! Let me guess? Chibi-usa?" Rei   
already knew about the little girl, she always   
covered for Usagi.  
"Hai Rei-chan. Arigatou for covering for me."  
"No problem, ja!"  
"Ja..." This time, Usagi didn't hang up right   
away. She stood there to think, how did she get   
into this situation? All in the name of love.   
  
But she couldn't just excuse the past, it's   
what holds her together.   
But now, it may be the one thing that breaks   
her.  
  
Sighing again, Usagi went over to Chibi-usa's   
room to wake her up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
IIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeee.....stupid flesh and   
blood imouto-chan...stole my   
blankie!!!.....WAHH~~........hit me and bashed   
me, poked my eye, gave me head   
damage....~_~......SIGH............stupid   
sister.....thus, chapter 2 will be out sooner   
than planned, if I'm not dead yet....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Kurisutaru  
kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
Too Long Ago  
Chapter:2/?  
disclaimer: lalalalla...  
*bows* I apologize for the lateness... sure..it's been 5   
months...but...*dodges thrown objects...* ECK! (wow..I wrote this comment so long ago....lol I guessed right!!! 5 months it was.... *dodges stuff* )  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Getting Chibi-usa up was not a problem at all. She must have gotten the   
'early bird' gene from her father for Usagi certainly never had the knack   
of waking up early, he would always get up and make breakfast for them...  
  
Usagi shakes her head, shuffling and shifting all thoughts of him.  
  
Usagi grabbed a slice of herb-turkey and placed it into the sandwich.   
Grabbing an orange and a purple colored grape drink, they were off.  
  
The elementary school was about 4 blocks in the opposite direction of   
Usagi's office. Usagi had her bag and files in one hand, in the other was   
Chibi-usa's hand. Chibi-usa was skipping her way to school, bright and   
happy. Usagi couldn't help but smile.  
  
It was 10 past nine, by the time Usagi was on her way towards the office.   
She waddled into the building, no one dared to ask questions, until she   
arrived at her office. Mamoru was making himself comfortable on her black   
leather couch. He had his shoes up and hanging over the arm of the couch,   
papers were in his hands, and a too happy grin was set on his face.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu Usagi-san." He greeted politely. Usagi merely mumbled a   
non-audio response. She sat herself in her chair and sighed in relief,   
roughly dropping her bags with a clunk. Mamoru decided to attempt   
conversation, yet again.  
  
"Why so late this morning Usagi-san?"  
She glared at him, hard.  
"None of your business." She spat, and turned to her papers, ignoring the strange looks from the   
blue-eyed man.  
  
But in truth, she hurt inside. If he was still with her, she wouldn't have   
to be late. But that wasn't the reason why, it just hurt so badly.  
  
Many times, she wanted to give up, let the unfair, cruel world win. Then,   
Usagi saw, the bubbly child, and realized, she was needed, to protect   
someone, her child, from this cruel world she ever so wanted to get away   
from. Usagi didn't realize in her sad reminiscence that her hands have   
stilled and the papers feathered its way to the floor. Mamoru turned from   
his own papers in confusion, and concern. He rose off the couch and walked   
over slowly and picked up the papers off the floor. Usagi's unsteadiness   
reached Mamoru he realized in a panic, she was crying.  
  
He got up and placed the papers on her desk, and carefully approached her.  
  
"Usagi-san??" he questioned, as his hand steadily reached out to take hers   
in comfort. Their eyes locked for a single mystical moment.  
  
She shook away from him violently. And walked out of the office, with a   
single whisper, "Daijoubu."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru stood frozen in the same position that Usagi had left him. Baffled   
at what happened, he could only conclude that, perhaps it was PMS? He shook   
the thought out of his head, he was having dinner with her tonight, it   
would be then he would figure everything out. Mamoru stiffly got out of his   
mannequin position, ran a hand through his beautifully chaotic hair and   
promptly sat back down on the couch going over papers.  
  
An odd silence tackled the homely silence away as Usagi strolled   
confidently back into the room. Sadly, it remained that way for several   
hours. Other Employees became loud and obnoxious as they headed out of the   
building for lunch. Mamoru raised his eyes from the paper, and looked up to   
the hard working Usagi debating whether or not to ask her to lunch. He   
cleared his throat attempting to gain her attention. She looked up wirely,   
remember, he used to do that too, when they had once started to realize they   
liked each other. She couldn't help to grin a little at the fond memories.   
Mamoru caught the grin, and smiled brightly, using it as his chance.  
  
"Usagi-san, I was wondering, if you weren't too busy... If you would care   
to go out to lunch with me?"  
  
Usagi hesitated at first, but then decided, that she would. For if she was   
going to have him over for dinner, she has to be able to survive lunch   
first. Nodding slowly, she smiled a little. Mamoru smiled a little more and   
silently, walked out of the office together, with a spellbinding force that   
emitted a glow for the couple, too much like on their wedding day...  
  
Which was exactly what Usagi was thinking, her wedding day, was the most beautiful day of her life! Everything was perfect, especially the groom, it was all too sweet. It was a fairly small gathering with family and friends all around. It was held in a tiny church that Usagi used to attend when she was a child. The building was old and had it's own special design flowered in vines sprouting beautiful pink flowers. It was the start of spring and the Sakura blossoms had just begun to fall, snowing and swirling over the few guests and the couple. Her husband had just received his promotion, and Usagi had just found her job...  
  
Everything was rattled no more than a year later. A man dressed in uniform, the same one that Usagi used to straighten up on her husband, arrived at the door. He had an unfazing gaze and told Usagi to sit. She held her newborn bundle of joy closely to her heart as she heard what the man had to say. Her husband had died during his assignment. Usagi's world crashed before her...  
  
She blinked hard and realized that she was already sitting her Mamoru's car. She glanced around and realized he was driving, his curious blue eyes wandered over to Usagi then back at the road. Usagi swallowed and asked, "Where are we going?" He smiled childishly while staring at the road.   
  
"Macdonald's."  
  
She blanched and laughed, "That... would be wonderful."  
His face fell and he began to practically pout, "I don't see what's so funny, Macdonald's has great food."  
  
She shook her head still giggling, "Gomen ne." Which ended in another fit of giggles. Mamoru looked over and smiled more than ever. She was so beautiful when she laughed, glowing all around her making him a little less crabby about his most recent assignment, and happier about meeting her.  
  
Usagi's giggles began to die and she remembered how Mamoru would make every outing special when they were together. Perhaps she expected him to surprise her with a visit to the art museum. Everything they did together was sweet even Macdonald's now seems sweet.  
  
They pulled through the drive-in and ordered their meals, and headed on their way. Usagi quickly realized that he wasn't driving back in the direction of their office.  
  
"Mamoru where are we going?" She asked  
  
Grinning mischievously he answered, "You'll see"  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow. What was Mamoru up to?? He was always up to something when he held his trademark grin. One just knew, Mamoru Chiba was up to no good.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived at the Park near by. Puzzled Usagi looked to Mamoru again. He smiled but didn't say anything. He just lifted the meals and the tray and opened his trunk and pulled out a blanket.  
  
"Mamoru..." Though Usagi used a scolding tone, she didn't what to say.  
  
"I thought it would be a lovely day for a picnic."  
  
So the two had a picnic. Throughout that hour they joked, Mamoru was careful not to ask her much of her personal life, she seemed well guarded for that. Usagi despite her wishes began to loosen up a little, even pull a little closer to Mamoru.  
  
Taking forever to finish their value meals, they realized that they had to go back eventually. Flinging the blanket of grass and leaves they two packed up and headed on their way. Mamoru gazed at Usagi as she started out the window, he had never felt happier. An emotion that he hadn't felt before. Determined now, he would figure out was Usagi was hiding... She knew more than she was letting on, about everything. From the first day, when she glared at him about the prototype he was assigned. To the look in her eyes...  
  
Usagi Tsukino was hiding a secret he intended to reveal. He decided it was best, that they settle this at her place this evening.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^ Hihi!!!!!!!!!....I did it!! I put something out!!! MWHAHAHAHA....*cough* give me your opinons! I'd love hearing what readers think of my stories.... 


	3. Chapter 3

Kurisutaru  
kurisutaru_faithful@hotmail.com--- CHANGED!!  
http://fly.to/kuris-chan/  
Too Long Ago  
3/?  
Disclaimer: standard  
Editor: Silly Smiles  
  
HAHAHAHHA... lookie what I have here... *runs for  
her life*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi bustled about the apartment, trying to  
collect the things carelessly thrown to the floor,  
all the meanwhile hoping the roast in the oven  
didn't do a fancy exploding trick. Chibi-Usa was in  
her room, doing her best to clean it.  
  
Usagi whipped across the hall as she heard the ding  
from the microwave, she had barely changed into  
clean clothes, her lab coat trailing behind her  
as she tried to retrieve the not-so frozen  
vegetables. The rumbling noise coming from the  
dishwasher stopped, and the musical clang of the  
dishes began as Usagi scrambled to get everything  
in place. Feeling completely dejected, Usagi  
wondered why did she have to invite him over for  
dinner?!  
  
A wail sounded through the small hall, "Mommy!!!  
There's a spider in my room!" Chibi-usa quivered  
with fright. Usagi froze in between all the chaos,  
a memory slipped through the delicate walls that  
held her sane...  
  
"HONEY!!! GET IN HERE!" She remembered wailing. A  
black spider had crawled into the bedroom and it  
dangled without a care above her. Usagi was frozen  
in fear, it wasn't that she didn't like them, but  
then again it wasn't like she liked them either. He  
thundered into the room in a panic, "Usako, are  
you--" His words were cut off as he realized what  
was hanging above her. He seemed relieved and  
smiled softly, "Oh Usako, it's just a spider it  
won't hurt you." He said as he carefully took the  
spider in his hands. He brought it close to Usagi,  
who, in turn, latched onto Mamoru in fear.  
  
"Honey," she only called him by that name when she  
was deadly serious, "What are you doing?"  
He suddenly declared, "You know, I rather like this  
spider." Usagi squealed in protest, "Why you--  
Baka?!"  
He grinned, "Because you get awfully close to me  
when it's around, and I rather like you close," and  
he bent down and kissed her on the nose...  
  
"OKAAA!!" Another scream shocked Usagi out of her  
reminiscence. She rushed to her daughter and found  
her huddled in the corner of her recently cleaned  
room, and to the left behind the lamp clashing with  
the pastel wall was the eight legged creature.  
Usagi slipped into the bathroom and grabbed the  
glass cup and enclosed the arachnid. Usagi then  
slipped a white sheet of paper underneath it and  
brought the spider to the window, and threw it out.  
  
Chibi-Usa quickly ceased leaning in the corner and  
shuffled to her mother's side. "Arigatou okaa-san,"  
she said with a smile.  
  
Usagi dropped the cup and paper and hugged her  
daughter fiercely. It would seem such a small  
incident would seem, trivial to become so emotional  
about, however it was pinnacles like this that keep  
the young mother going. Usagi had a dinner to  
prepare.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru finished off the last inspection of the  
labs. He found nothing he needed. The last  
room to check before he headed off, was Usagi's  
office.  
  
Usagi was a golden radiance that descended to him  
like a ray of light. For years he'd never felt this  
way, mindlessly guiding through assignments  
without a care. Figures, how it would be a bright-  
eyed angel that would make him sway so. This sudden  
attraction surprised him, such a pull, as if their  
souls were bound. Mamoru's hand stilled at the  
doorknob in realization, he was falling hard, in  
such a short time? Was it all possible, to learn to  
just love someone, instantly? Yet, somewhere deep  
inside him, he felt as if he knew her so much  
longer. He felt comfortable, and everything about  
her was familiar. Taking a deep breath he pulled  
his thoughts away as he continued his search.  
  
He slipped himself in, and began carefully shifting  
things, remembering precisely where each item was  
placed and angled. He shoved the drawer on the  
right side of her desk open. His hands shook at the  
photo he had picked up. Usagi's face was flushed a  
pretty pink with her tongue pointing offensively  
out, her chin faced stubbornly up, and her arms  
folded in defense. She was wearing a junior high  
school uniform, and had an oddly shaped hairstyle.  
  
"Odango." The word unconsciously slipped from  
Mamoru's mouth as he continued to stare at the  
photo.  
  
Though Usagi obviously looked tormented, her eyes  
seemed to glitter at something, or particularly,  
someone. More specifically, he was looking at  
himself.  
  
Mamoru noticed he looked younger, leaning against a  
counter in a senior high school uniform, he was  
smirking down at Usagi. Mamoru quickly flipped the  
photo over to find something scrawled at the back.  
He slid his fingers over the handwriting, his  
handwriting.  
  
"You always did look good in pink," he had written.  
  
How? How was this all possible? Certainly he would  
remember, ever knowing Usagi...  
Mamoru then realized, he didn't have much time, he  
started going through the rest of her things.  
  
More and more photos were pulled from the drawer.  
Christmas, birthdays, *their* wedding. It was all  
there.  
  
But How?!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi felt as if a cold sliver of air swipe the  
back of her neck. The doorbell rang, she whipped  
her head towards the door and her hands stilled  
with a plate in her hand. Usagi slowly placed the  
plate to the table and glanced at the big round  
clock up on the wall, she wasn't expecting Mamoru  
for at least another hour. Usagi quickly shuffled  
to the door and opened it too see who it was, she  
was startled, Mamoru stood on the other side, his  
hair stood limp against his head, he looked  
lost and confused. How did he get into the  
building? Was her other thought, her heart lurched  
at the possibility that he remembered, how to get  
into the building?  
  
Usagi rubbed her numb palms against her apron and  
unlocked the door.  
"Mamoru-san, you're early." He walked in, no  
greeting, eyes darted around quickly. "Usagi we  
have to talk," he quickly stated. Usagi's heart  
pounded, what was he doing here? She nodded  
swiftly, and shut the door quietly. Usagi led him  
to the couch meters away and signaled for him to be  
seated. He complied, only after looking around  
again. Usagi began to wonder and worry, what was he  
looking for?  
  
Mamoru glanced around the room frantically, looking  
at the surroundings, he felt warm and safe. He  
shuddered slightly when he remembered how natural  
it was for him to punch the building security code  
that magically left his fingertips the moment he  
had faced the console. Something was dreadfully  
wrong with everything, for it felt as if he was  
finally home. In all the years of service, he could  
never find it, he indulged himself into work to  
avoid the painful wanderings since his accident.  
They had told him, he was always alone. Yet, here  
he was sitting here with photos taken from her  
office in his breast pocket, and his hands shaking  
as he sank into the black couch.  
  
Usagi couldn't take the silence anymore, she  
started, "Mamoru--"  
  
"How long have we been married?" he cut in.  
  
She protested quickly, "I don't know what you're--"  
  
Only to be cut-off again, "Don't lie to me, Usagi."  
He had raised his voice at that moment. Mamoru  
quickly produced the many photos he found in her  
office. He flung them at her, her clear blue eyes  
went a shade to white as she realized what they  
were photos of. Her and him, in every single last  
photo. Usagi just collected them and laid the photos   
carefully on the coffee table. She seemed to take a   
moment to collect herself.  
  
"We have been married for five years, 3 months, 7  
days-- Including the days you were dead." Usagi  
sighed, all in a breath, all in a moment. She then  
turned her eyes to him, glossy and ebbed with fear.  
  
  
Mamoru didn't know just what to say, he was married  
to her, and she admitted it, for 5 years! His heart  
fluttered a little, then sang back down at the  
realization of her last spoken words. How many of  
them was he around for? Or more specifically, alive  
for?  
  
Usagi cringed as she watched his internal conflict,  
she never wanted to see him in pain, and it was  
always better, not knowing. However, it was time to  
tell him.  
Usagi started up again, "Mamoru, I can explain."  
  
She inhaled sharply as he turn his cold, dark ocean  
eyes to her reflecting hauntingly dangerous waves.  
"By all means, Usagi," he spat. Usagi gulped,  
remembering the last time he had looked like that...  
  
Taking in another breath, Usagi folded her hands  
tightly, "Mamoru, you work, for the government am I  
correct?" she asked as though it was a rhetorical  
question. However, he still nodded, shifting in  
weight on the couch, getting ready to take in what  
she offered.  
  
"That was your job, in fact you were shortly  
promoted to it after we go married. However, that  
job, as you know, can be very demanding. There was  
always risk Mamoru. I knew it, you knew it, yet--"  
She paused, inhaling again, "One night, one of the  
men from the organization, he stopped by, and told  
me, you died in action." Usagi's knuckles were  
visibly going white, as she fought the lament  
feelings.  
  
Mamoru felt a longing to hold her, and comfort her.  
Yet, his mind bravely put the pieces together. From  
the moment he woke up at the hospital, to the  
moment he realized he didn't know who he was. All  
of it he faced utterly alone. Usagi was his wife,  
they told her he was dead, yet why did she not tell  
him anything the moment they met again?  
"Why?" He sputtered out, his throat was dreadfully  
dry as he attempted to finish is question, "Why did  
you not tell me sooner?" he rasped.  
  
Usagi avoided eye contact, this was the one the  
thing she didn't want to bring up. No matter what a  
wonderful man he was, there were always some things  
they disagreed with...  
  
He took Usagi by the shoulders and shook her to get  
something, anything out of her. This was his life,  
they were talking about. A life that he had  
forgotten, a life he longed for, a life he wanted  
now.  
  
"MISTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OKAA-SAN??!" A little  
voice shrieked.  
  
Mamoru stilled and whipped his head to the hall  
entrance to find himself staring in to big, angry,  
innocent, rosy eyes. She said Okaa-san, mother.  
  
My God.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHHAHAHAHAH... :) 


End file.
